


Без слёз и сожалений

by R2R



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, One Night Stands, PWP, Slavery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: Квай-Гон и компания остались на Татуине на одну лишнюю ночь, и он провёл эту ночь со Шми Скайуокер





	Без слёз и сожалений

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-17 для команды Space Opera & Fiction

Долгий день, в который вместились безумные гонки на карах, безумный страх за сына, робкая надежда и почти невероятная победа, закончился.  
Все дела были сделаны, все разговоры проговорены. Завтра Энакин должен был улететь с джедаем и его спутниками. Надолго, а то и насовсем, к свободе и новой незнакомой судьбе.  
Песчаная буря, краем зацепившая Мос Эспа, к полуночи унеслась прочь, небо совсем очистилось. Проступили созвездия, и даже галактики и звёздные скопления можно было рассмотреть, если прищуриться.  
Звёзды ярко сияли в черноте, но почти не давали света. Здесь, на дне атмосферы Татуина, всего их яростного пламени не хватало, чтобы даже пальцы на руке разглядеть.  
И хорошо.  
Шми ушла спать наверх, на крышу, забрав тонкий матрас и одеяло. И в доме будет просторнее, и можно плакать, не стыдясь чужих и не боясь, что Энакину её слёзы разобьют сердце. Что он откажется лететь. Или улетит, но с незажившей раной в душе. Кому это нужно?  
Слёзы всё не приходили. Тяжесть в груди лежала, как плохо обтёсанный камень, не шевелилась, но давила, гнула к земле. А плакать не получалось. И спать не получалось. Шми стояла и бездумно смотрела в темноту, пока не услышала шаги.  
Квай-Гон Джинн, джедай, поднялся на крышу по боковой лестнице. Всё-таки ночь не была совсем непроглядной: Шми поняла, что это он, не спрашивая, кто идёт.  
Джедай остановился у самой лестницы. Ближе не подходил.  
Может быть, другого мужчину, пришедшего ночью к одинокой женщине, стоило бы бояться. Пальцы сами легли на шершавую рукоять ножа. Шми качнула головой, позволила руке упасть. Может быть, с другим она бы справилась. Реши этот человек взять своё насильно — нож не спасёт.  
— С вами всё в порядке? — спросил Квай-Гон, когда Шми уже подумала, что первым он не заговорит.  
— Со мной всё будет хорошо, — отозвалась она равнодушно.  
— Я могу ещё что-то для вас сделать?  
Решение пришло мгновенно. Слова не поспевали за вспышкой решимости, путались. Шми указала рукой на постель, всё ещё свёрнутую, комом лежащую у низкой стены. Видит ли он этот жест в темноте?  
— Можете. Если... — она запрокинула голову и договорила. — Если не слишком много о таком просить. Будь со мной. Сегодня. Здесь.  
Он подошёл ближе, осторожно положил руки ей на плечи.  
— Я должен убедиться, что правильно понял.  
— Правильно, — сказала она, прижимаясь теснее. — Ты понял правильно.  
Он не оттолкнул её, не отстранился. Ответил на поцелуй — так, будто изучал незнакомую местность, неторопливо, вдумчиво, отмечая и запоминая каждую деталь. Будто они вместе её изучали, заходя всё дальше в неизвестность и находя там всё новые сокровища. Интерес, радость узнавания. Желание. Живой отклик. Пальцы, скользящие в волосах. Ладонь, скользнувшая под одежду. Огонь, разгорающийся под кожей, жажда, древняя, как небо и звёзды. Движение обнажённых тел, прикосновения мужских рук, сперва изучающие и внимательные, а потом, когда тело Шми откликнулось — уверенные, дарящие удовольствие.  
Должно быть, он собирался растянуть это удовольствие — так, будто у них было всё время до скончания мира. Но когда Шми чуть куснула его за ухо и перехватила инициативу, направив его руки, требовательно сжав, — ускорил движения, подстроился под её ритм.  
Горячая волна наслаждения зародилась под его пальцами, скользящими между её ног, ласкающими набухшее устье.  
Пока эта волна не прокатилась во всю мощь, Шми отвела руку Квай-Гона, двинула бёдрами, извернулась, прижалась — чтобы разъём пришёлся на разъём, плоть к плоти. Направила его в себя. Ей хотелось быть с ним, — с незнакомцем, хоть с кем-то, — так близко, как только возможно. Пока это возможно. Слиться воедино, проникнуть под кожу, раствориться, расплавиться.  
— Ты уверена? — спросил он тихо.  
— Я не зачну ребёнка, — ответила Шми так же тихо, сердясь, что пришлось останавливаться. — Я бесплодна после Эни.  
— А, — сказал он. — У меня имплант. Двойная гарантия. Продолжаем?  
— Продолжаем, — Шми усмехнулась, ей странно было говорить о таких вещах так обыденно — и вместе с тем не грубо.  
Так не говорил ни один из мужчин, с которыми она когда-нибудь делила постель. Они не спрашивали, не ждали её ответа. Наверное, так говорят и делают на Корусканте, где ж ещё, и спрашивают "Тебе так нравится?", и там, должно быть, противозачаточный имплант — обычное дело, и мужчины там не спешат получить своё удовольствие и застегнуть штаны, не заботясь об удовольствии женщины.  
Этот мужчина, здесь и сейчас, был не то что другие, и Шми хотела прожить и запомнить каждый миг этой ночи, как будто можно было сохранить тепло, близость или желание.  
А потом, в сонном тумане блаженства, он спросил: "Зачем тебе это?" — не обвиняя, не осуждая, не строя предположений.  
Так спрашивал о чём-нибудь Эни — с любопытством, с искренним желанием услышать ответ и добавить к знаниям о мире новую грань.  
И она так же сонно ответила: "Я хотела быть с тем, кого выбрала сама. Хотя бы раз".  
Тело рабыни принадлежит хозяину. Пусть Ватто не принуждал её спать с заказчиками за отдельную плату и не расплачивался ею в своих хитроумных сделках — но нередко напоминал, посмеиваясь, что мог бы так сделать. И порой размышлял вслух, что она могла бы родить ему ещё детей-рабов, ещё механиков, помощников. "Расширим бизнес, — говорил он. — Да и тебе будет веселее, когда Эни вырастет и станет настоящим гонщиком". "Или разобьётся", — Ватто не добавлял, но и так было ясно, что Эни смертельно рискует в каждом заезде, и что он нипочём не откажется от гонок, и что хозяин будет поощрять его страсть, чтобы заработать на ставках.  
Шми кивала — и про себя радовалась, что не сможет больше никого родить. Добровольно приводить детей в мир, где они от рождения будут рабами — смогла бы она так поступить, только чтобы кто-то её любил? Чтобы не быть одной?  
— Я не смогу тебя забрать, — сказал джедай.  
— Знаю.  
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Я вернусь.  
— Позаботься об Эни. Мне будет достаточно, если с ним всё будет в порядке.  
Она сама не знала, правду сейчас говорит или, как всегда, отставляет заботу о себе на потом, как недоступную роскошь, которой нет смысла и желать.  
Эни получил свободу, Эни будет счастлив. Её долг — поступить так, как сыну будет лучше. Что толку мечтать о несбыточном, только изводить себя и других. У Квай-Гона — свой долг и свои оковы. Незачем просить того, что он всё равно не сможет дать.  
Ночь, в которой они принадлежали только себе самим, неумолимо катилась к рассвету. Квай-Гон зевнул у неё над ухом, и это было смешно, так по-домашнему, как будто у них было — или могло быть? — что-то большее, чем ночь вдвоём на крыше, ухваченная тайком от всех, чем торопливые ласки и слишком короткие объятия.  
А когда он ушёл, у Шми получилось заплакать.


End file.
